


Like You Gave me a Choice?

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, misplaced ring, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim finds a misplaced item only to turn it to his advantage.





	

Jim had been staring at the ring for twenty...no almost an hour. Watching the light catch it as he sat on the sofa, it was beautiful, not that he was one for jewelry, plus he'd deny trying the piece on. Why had it been hidden behind a book? 

He pulled his phone out, leaning back, still watching the light dance as it rang. 

"Babe, I found something you may be missing." 

So that's where it went, Sebastian felt foolish, why would James even be in for something so conventional? "Would you mind dropping that off? I need to return it, I changed my mind."

Jim frowned, but I like it. "Of course, Sebastian, but I need you to come back, I have a job for you that can't wait for another time." 

Jim held back a sigh.... was that the best you could come up with? But at least that gives me time.

Just for once you could get your own hands dirty. "Sure, Boss. Give me twenty."

Twenty minutes... Jim hung up, slipping the beautiful ring back into the velvet box, carefully placing it in his pocket. He had time to change this place into something worthy of a proposal.

Sebastian pulled into the driveway, shutting the motor off, what job was so damn urgent that Jim couldn't mention it earlier?

"What couldn't wait until I-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence as he entered the house, the sight making his heart stop as he floundered for what to say. 

Jim had done the house up with candles, even roses for god's sake, the sound of soft music playing in the background, along with the breathtaking sight of Jim alone, the man looked beyond words in a midnight blue suit, almost like he had walked out of a painting. "Go on."

Sebastian blinked, clearing his throat as his brain tried to catch up. "Not until you explain."

Jim pushed off the table, picking out a rose from the vase that sat on the table. "But you sounded so full of fire, darling."

Sebastian had, but now he was only a little confused. "It wasn't important."

Jim leaned up, gently brushing the petals of the rose against Sebastian's cheek. "Good, because I have plans. "

Sebastian took hold of the hand, looking down at Jim. He was a man of many talents it seemed. "You really are full of surprises."

Jim felt his plans floating through his fingers like grains of sand as he stared into those sea blue eyes. "How else was I supposed to keep you interested?"

Sebastian had only been gone a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. "I love you, that's enough. Always enough."

Jim felt like his heart fluttered, his eyes falling closed. It never felt real when those words were spoken. "And if you'll accept... I know this isn't outlandish or huge, but," Jim pulled the box from his coat pocket. 

"Will you marry me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian grinned as he saw the exact ring he had chosen staring back at him. "You waited forever to ask, of course I'll marry you."

Jim slipped the ring from its case, taking Sebastian's hand and placing the ring on his finger. Placing a kiss on it before he stood back up. "Forever."

Sebastian pulled Jim to him. "Like you gave me another choice after meeting you?" 

Before claiming the Irishmans lips in a gentle kiss to seal it.


End file.
